The necklace
by The Potal
Summary: A young girl, named Ashley, your normal girl. That is until her older brother gives her a beautiful necklace. That night she soon learns she can go into different dimisons all because of it. It's all fun and games till the Elf King excapses into her world
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, I know this is probably a very crabby story, but in my defense, I'm bored. So,*to Beast Boy*don't you dare throw that knife at me!**

It was a pretty fall afternoon when it happened. I was extremely bored out of my wits, as I had nothing to do but homework, so I decided to go to where I call " Dimension Amulet." But when I opened my closet door, I was shocked to find two black men wearing black suits standing there. I gasped as one said, "It's time."

So how did I get into this predicament? Well, it's a loooooonnnnggg story. Let's began at the beginning.

My name is Ashley Marie Beene. And I killed the Elf King.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, I hate Jack," I muttered underneath my breath as I wiped off Coach Maymem's coffee off of me. Jack, the most annoying yet cutest, boy in my World History class had just thrown Coach's little baby black basketball into Coach's coffee, that had of course been right next to me. Jack laughed.

"Oh, just let it go," one of my best friends, Sabrina, said. She brushed off the brown coffee that had somehow missed me and gotten on our gods of Greek project.

"Easy for you to say!" I exclaimed. "You're his girlfriend!"

"Because I'm the only girl that doesn't mind his jokes."

"Nor his always sweaty pits."

Sabrina gave me a dirty look. "Do you want me to finish drawing this or not?"

"Sorry."

Sabrina was one of those girls that all she had to do is barely brush her hair and it stays down. With her long brown hair and blue eyes, most of the boys were constaly goo-goo eyeing her, but she only liked Jack. Which, to this day, I don't see how.

Sabrina went back to finishing up Athena's dress. I sat down. "Man I'm bored."

"You could, I don't know, go ask Coach Maymem how long it is till lunch." I smiled.

Sabrina, Beatriz ,Calista, and I were all going to my house after lunch. It was my 15 birthday today, and since I made all As since I was in Kindergarten, the school and my mom decided to let my best friends and I to have this one afternoon off.

"Sure," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mostly quiet in Mrs. Crocker's room, like always, as we listen to the minutes tik tok by. The only other sounds heard was when Mrs. Crocker turned a page in her book, and when Hose flipped his pencil up in the air.

I of all people, couldn't wait till this class was over. For one thing, it was the last class before lunch and the other thing was that I had just turned in my science test to Mrs. Crocker, and I feared she had already graded it.

"Good morning students and staff. It's November 7, and it's time to do the pledges. So please, stand up with me..."

I nearly jumped out of my chair. Austin, the smart boy sitting next to me, did. We all rose.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of thhhHHHHHHHH..." the loud speaker went. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Man this school needs new loud speaker machines," I thought. If only I had known...

* * *

**Later, Lunchtime.**

I turned away after get three things of mayonnaise, and headed towards my table where my mom and friends sat. Calista scooted over to make me some room. "I heard that your older brother actually got you something," she said. I wanted to sigh. Calista and I weren't that great of friends, never the less best friends, but she being Sabrina's other best friend, you learn to live with her.

Just then my older brother walked into the cafeteria. 17 years old(3 years older than me) and with the coolest hot rod out there, he was liked by the girls and boys. I just wished I was that way. He walked up to me and handed me a little white box. " Here. Sorry it's not wrapped. Calista would not give me the right time for your lunch," he said giving Calista a glare.

I slowly opened it, while wondering what could be inside. My older brother, or William, wasn't a cruel brother. He usually got me really cool things and never tried to really hurt me. (Except for that one time I told Calista that he liked her on a April Fools day. The only thing was she didn't know it was an April Fools' joke, and wouldn't believe it till that night.)

Inside was a beautiful black spider necklace. Sabrina cooed. "That looks so cool!" she said. I put it on.


End file.
